The major aim of the Molecular Histology Core is to provide a specialized histologic service for investigators in the Program Project. Standard histomorphometry will be performed to characterize the disordered bone formation. Howship lacunae, osteoclast and osteoblast number, osteoid seam width, trabecular volume, the width of double bands from double tetracycline labeling, etc., will be measured.